


Chairman says Hallo

by Ella_Starhill



Series: Tales from a Brooklyn family loft [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fanart, Fanfiction, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Post-Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born to Endless Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Starhill/pseuds/Ella_Starhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus bring Max home to their appartment. Their four-legged flatmates are curious. Let's see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chairman says Hallo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever ever ever, so I am a bit self-conscious whether it's good and interesting enough or just crap. So feedback is very much appreciated. Please note that English is not my first language, but I try to write for as much fans as possible. So yeah. 
> 
> The fic is part of a series of one shots I call 'Tales from a Brooklyn family loft', so if it's any good I will continue posting more.

[Picture Inspiration! ](http://ella-starhill.tumblr.com/post/146069339408)

 

"Alexander, did you see the..."

"Shhhhh. Hush."

"What?"

Alec beckoned Magnus to come standing next to him in the doorframe of their bedroom and looking around the corner into the living room.  
"I know this face," Alec chuckled quietly, while they observed how the cat strode around the crib, finally risking to peek inside. "You looked exactly like the Chairman when I first mentioned keeping Max."

With a soundless snort and a short, blue sparkling motion of his right hand Magnus held his phone ready to capture the adorable scene in front of him. "And look where we are now."

"And look where we are now."

They glanced at each other, knowing smiles on their lips, while Max began to stir when the Chairman poked his tiny blue nose. The cat wiggled his ears and bolted straight behind the sofa, joining Church who hadn't been as brave as his companion and obviously waited for a report of the situation before feeling obliged to leave his happy spot by the window.

"So much for an early night..." Alec sighed when Max started to fuss.

“Might take the chance and get them used to each other," Magnus replied entering the living room and looking down on his baby boy. Alec swiftly joined him, both staring down and waiting for Max to fully come awake.

“Should I prepare a bottle?”

“Nah, I think he’s good. I fed him an hour ago before we stepped through the portal.”

“He will be cranky to be woken up though.” Right on clue Max’ tiny feet and hands started to kick, his fussing increasing to a heart-wrenching wail.

Magnus raised his brows. “Here we go, little man.” He immediately took Max out of the rocker, cradling him to his chest, moving through the living-room trying to calm him down by his swaying motions. When he came upon the two cats, they looked up at him curiously and a little disturbed as if to say ‘What the heck did you bring in here? It cries. It’s loud. Why, warlock, why?’

When Max finally quieted down, he sat on the couch next to Alec, their feet propped up and taking turns holding their son, talking sweet nonsense to him.

Eventually the Chairman couldn’t reign in his curiosity any longer and marched around the sofa, suddenly surprising Alec by rubbing his head on his jeans-clad calf. He stroked the cat’s head and the Chairman took the opportunity to get a good smell of this tiny bald thing that he had just briefly encountered on the man’s hand. Smelled like human and magic. A little bit sparkly, too, unique and full of innocence. He nipped at Alec’s index finger for good measure. When he had made sure there wasn’t any danger in the air he jumped on the couch, moving gracefully closer to inspect the new inhabitant of the apartment.

Well. Church looked solemnly at his reflection in the window before licking his paws exceptionally clean. This red, crunchy, little thing would obviously not go away very soon. So he did what was expected of him. He held his nose high when caving in and dignifiedly joined his family on the couch.


End file.
